La Révélation
by Maiawela
Summary: Comment réagir face à un mensonge si longtemps dissimulé? Comment savoir où se situe la vérité? Et s'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule voie à suivre pour avancer sur le chemin que le Destin construit pour eux?
1. Chapter 1 : La Révélation

Auteur : Maïawela

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Merlin et tous ses joyeux compères appartiennent à la BBC.

Notedel'auteur : Bon, ça fait un moment que ce texte me trotte dans la tête alors il fallait bien que ça arrive, je l'ai écrit. Ceci est ma première publication sur Ffnet alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. L'histoire se situe à la fin de la 3ème saison et c'est un one-shot. Normalement... Bonne lecture !

La Révélation

Juste un instant, un regard, une vérité qui se dévoile. Comme un moment suspendu hors de la course du temps. Une éternité pour l'un, à peine une fraction de seconde pour l'autre. Une inspiration forcée et le temps repart.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un simple mot qui renferme pourtant toutes ses interrogations.

_"_ _Pourquoi __m'as-tu __menti ?__ Pourquoi __ce __secret ?__ Pourquoi__ tu__ ne __m'as __pas __fait__ confiance ?__ Pourquoi__ tout __m'avouer__ maintenant ? __"_

Un regard désespéré, empli de peur, de doute... Et d'autre chose, un sentiment fugace, léger, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'exister : l'espoir. D'être compris, accepté pour ce qu'il est, de ne pas le faire fuir. Un haussement d'épaule qui se veut nonchalant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

_"_ _Si__ je__ peux__ te __faire __confiance.__ Si__ tu__ vas __m'accepter.__ Me__ dénoncer,__ me__ faire__ tuer.__ Je __ne__ sais __pas __ce __qui__ a__ changé,__ toi__ ou __moi ? __"_

Et l'espoir grandit. Le Prince ne dit rien, n'appelle pas les gardes. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être le savait-il déjà, inconsciemment. Peut-être avait-il déjà compris que tout ce qui leur arrivait à tous les deux, ces monstres, ces sorciers, ces maléfices... Que tout ça se passait toujours lorsque Merlin était dans les parages. Comme un aimant à ennui magique. Arthur retient un grognement et se détourne de lui. Mais pas longtemps, il ne peut pas. A-t-il encore confiance en lui ?

Et Merlin voit tout cela, tout ses doutes, toutes ses questions. Et son cœur se serre. Il n'aime pas le faire souffrir, Arthur lui est cher. Ce prince qui a admit plusieurs fois, à demi-mot, qu'il était son ami et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Un simple paysan, devenu serviteur d'un prince arrogant, pour finalement être le confident et le soutien inflexible d'un futur roi bon et juste. Quelle drôle de vie ! Avait-il imaginé qu'il vivrait tout cela lorsqu'il était parti d'Ealdor ? Pas vraiment. Et pourtant, tout cela était arrivé. Arthur l'avait accepté, pris sous sa protection. Il était devenu un peu plus que son maître. Son ami, son frère de cœur. Et Merlin sait qu'il protégera toujours ce Prince, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et qu'il ne veut plus lui mentir. Pas alors qu'Arthur l'a pleinement accepté à ses côtés, qu'il l'a associé à son futur règne en le faisant s'asseoir juste à sa droite, autour de la table ronde. Comme une promesse qu'un jour, il sera à ses côtés pour apporter paix et prospérité au royaume. Alors, il lui dit la vérité :

« Je suis un sorcier, Sire. »

_"_ _Mais __je __ne __suis__ pas __mauvais, __croyez-moi !__ Je __ne__ vous __ferais__ jamais __le__ moindre __mal !__ La __magie__ n'est__ pas__ une __mauvaise __chose.__ Laissez-moi __une__ chance __de__ vous __le __prouver ! __"_

Arthur repense à tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'il a rencontré cet homme qui se tient face à lui, qui vient de déposer sa vie entre ses mains. Tant de choses ont changé en lui depuis 3 ans. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il se rend bien compte à quel point il était présomptueux et imbu de lui-même. Il tenait tout pour acquis, car il était le fils du roi. Alors tout devait lui être dû, n'est-ce pas ? Quel imbécile il était à cette époque. A prendre tout ce que lui disait son père pour une vérité absolue. Avait-il seulement une personnalité propre à ce moment-là ?

Et puis, il était arrivé. Lui avait sauvé la vie, une première fois (et combien d'autre par la suite?), alors qu'il l'avait fait mettre au cachot et roué de coups. Merlin, avec son arrogance toute particulière, toujours teintée d'assez de respect pour qu'il accepte ses remarques sans devoir le punir à chaque instant. Ce serviteur, prêt à risquer la mort sans hésiter pour lui, qui s'est tenu à ses côtés lors de tous les moments sombres de sa vie, alors qu'il était seul. A le soutenir, à l'encourager en lui prodiguant des conseils d'une rare sagesse. Des mots qu'il a toujours gardé en mémoire, qu'il se remémore lorsque le doute vient l'assaillir. Sur le moment, il n'a pas compris la portée de ces paroles. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, elles lui ont fait prendre conscience d'une chose : il allait bientôt être roi. Il revoit encore Merlin, debout face à lui, entouré d'une sorte d'aura, lui dire :

« - Vous êtes un grand guerrier. Un jour, vous serez un grand roi. Mais vous devez apprendre à écouter aussi bien que vous vous battez.  
>- C'est votre destin d'être le plus grand roi que Camelot ait jamais connu.<br>- Juste, ayez confiance en vous.  
>- Je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur, jusqu'au jour de ma mort. » (1)<p>

Comment réussissait-il cela ? C'était un mystère. Mais Merlin a toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour lui permettre d'avancer. D'affronter de nouvelles épreuves. Et lui, Arthur, que savait-il de Merlin finalement ? Cet homme qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, le connaissait-il vraiment ? Oh bien sûr, il connaissait les éléments importants : le nom de sa mère, du village où il a grandit... Et à dire vrai, c'est tout, il ne connaît rien d'autre sur lui. Il ne se rend compte qu'à cet instant que Merlin a toujours su dissimuler les choses importantes de sa vie. Alors, il veut tout entendre, que ce soit lui qui lui dise :

« Racontes-moi, Merlin. », le ton est sec, pourtant il ne le voulait pas. Mais il a peut-être peur finalement. Peur de la vérité.

Merlin se fige, retient sa respiration un instant en se demandant s'il n'a pas rêver. Mais lorsqu'Arthur réitère sa question avec plus de force, il se réveille. Bafouille, cherche ses mots. Car par où commencer ? Il y a tant à dire... Il a peur d'oublier des éléments importants, de ne pas être clair. Et que le Prince ne comprenne pas, qu'il interprète mal ses actions. Une nouvelle fois, Arthur prononce son nom avec cet accent de menace qui le fait se décider. Et il parle. Sans s'arrêter, il lui raconte tout.

Sa naissance à Ealdor, son enfance. La difficulté de trouver sa place, sa rencontre avec William à qui il n'a pas pu cacher sa vraie nature et qui l'a compris. L'incident au cours duquel il a faillit tuer le vieux fermier en voulant abattre un arbre sans hache. Et la décision de sa mère de l'envoyer à Camelot, qui est pourtant le pire endroit pour un sorcier. Mais aussi le seul où habite quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider et le peut encore : Gaïus. Puis il lui raconte son arrivée au château et sa fascination face à celui-ci. Sa première rencontre avec Arthur, de son point de vue, puis la seconde, plus mouvementée. Et enfin, la dernière, la plus importante, celle qui a scellée leur deux destinées au moment où il l'a sauvé et qu'Uther, pour le remercier, l'a nommé serviteur du jeune prince arrogant qu'Arthur était à l'époque.

Il continue, prenant à peine le temps de respirer, tant il veut tout lui dire. Tous ses doutes, ses angoisses qu'Arthur, ou pire Uther, découvre qui il est. Et il lui montre une nouvelle facette de leur vie. Tout s'accélère, il reprend chaque rencontre qui les ont fait changer, mûrir : Valiant, Nimuhe, Lancelot, Mordred, Anhora, Cornelius Sigan, le Chasseur de Sorcier, Morgause, Freya, Balinor, Gwaine, Elyan... Il explique chacune de ses actions au Prince, ses erreurs, comme avec Kilgharrah et le prix qu'il a du payer pour se racheter. La mort de son père qu'il n'a connu qu'une journée à peine. Merlin essaye de ne pas regarder Arthur, de ne pas voir ses yeux voilés par la déception. Il revient alors sur Lancelot, le seul à l'avoir découvert et à ne rien avoir dit. Morgana et sa trahison, qu'il a découvert bien avant qu'elle ne se dévoile aux yeux de tous. Mais à propos de laquelle il ne pouvait rien dire, n'étant qu'un simple serviteur et elle, la pupille adorée du Roi. Il lui explique alors de quelle façon il l'a contrait, sans qu'Arthur ne s'en aperçoive. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs... Comme pour chaque attaque magique. Et sa douleur à devoir blesser Morgana, à devoir parfois tuer pour sauver le Prince. Et à n'être jamais remercié, uniquement par Gaïus qui l'a toujours soutenu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cela devait se passer ainsi. Qu'il resterait toujours dans l'ombre d'Arthur, à le protéger et à le soutenir, afin d'aider son ami à devenir un bon roi. Il lui raconte l'histoire d'Excalibur, forgée pour Arthur, bien qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais vue. Il lui avoue toute la vérité sur son rôle pendant les attaques portées contre Camelot. Jusqu'à la dernière, sans doute la pire pour le Prince, où Merlin a blessé, ou peut-être tué Morgause. Et son bonheur, sa fierté d'avoir été à ses côtés, dans ce château en ruine, autours de la table ronde. Mais mélangé à ce sentiment, sa honte à lui mentir encore. Et qu'il n'accepte plus. C'est sur ces paroles qu'il s'arrête, le souffle court, le ventre contracté par l'angoisse, attendant la décision d'Arthur.

Qui reste là, abasourdi. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de croire encore aveuglément les paroles de son père.

_"_ _Les__ sorciers__ sont __maléfiques.__ La __magie __est__ mauvaise. __"_

Uther lui a tellement répété ces mots qu'Arthur les entend comme si le Roi était à côté de lui. Et pourtant, il doute. Depuis, combien de temps ? Il ne sait pas lui-même. Lorsqu'il a vu la douleur dans les yeux de Merlin à la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, bien qu'il ait avoué être un sorcier ? Mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était l'inverse. C'était Will qui avait protégé Merlin des préjugés du Prince. Et lui avait sans doute sauver la vie ce jour-là. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce lorsqu'Anhora lui a fait comprendre que la magie pouvait servir de grandes causes, comme la sauvegarde des licornes. Il ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre mal, seul Arthur était responsable des malheurs qui avaient accablés son royaume ce jour-là. Il en est parfaitement conscient désormais. Ou cette fois-là, avec le chasseur de sorcière, où il a vu quelle folie pouvait s'emparer des hommes lorsqu'ils ont peur d'une chose... A-t-il peur en cet instant ? Sans aucun doute, oui. Peur de Merlin, de cet homme qui a pu si facilement lui mentir, rester à ses côtés avec cet immense secret.

Justement, "rester à ses côtés"... Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il a tellement de raison de détester Arthur, pour ce que son père a fait aux siens. Pour ce que lui-même lui a fait subir. La question franchie ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler :

« - Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Pourquoi as-tu subi tout ça ?  
>- Parce que c'est ma place. C'est ici que je dois être, à vos côtés, a essayer de vous aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Parce que... »<p>

_"_ _Vous __avez__ changé, __j'ai__ changé.__ Et__ que __je__ veux__ être __libre, __ne__ plus__ avoir__ peur __de __ce__ que __je__ suis,__ ne __plus __penser__ que__ je__ suis __un__ monstre...__"_

Mais ces dernières paroles ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. C'est trop dur... Trop tôt aussi, sans doute. Merlin observe le Prince, il peut voir le conflit qu'ont créé ses paroles en lui. Alors il s'en veut, voudrait revenir en arrière. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. C'est mieux ainsi. Il ne bouge pas, attendant la réaction d'Arthur.

Celui-ci commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, n'osant toujours pas tourner le dos à Merlin. Il repense à tout ce qui leur est arrivé depuis 3 ans, à tout ce qu'ils ont partagé, enduré. Et aussi à tout ce que Merlin vient de lui avouer. Il s'arrête à nouveau, le fixant de son regard perçant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Comment est-il censé réagir ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Arthur observe plus attentivement son serviteur, il voit ses épaules raides, la difficulté qu'a Merlin à avaler sa salive... Il a du mal à l'imaginer en puissant sorcier. Cela lui paraît tellement... Improbable ! Le Prince est certain que la maladresse du jeune homme n'est pas feinte, alors comment pourrait-il réussir à blesser quelqu'un ?

_"_ _C'est__ impossible, __pas __consciemment.__ Merlin__ ne__ pourrait__ pas __faire__ de__ mal__ à__ qui__ que__ ce__ soit. __"_

Arthur commence alors à appréhender la douleur qu'a pu ressentir son serviteur a devoir attaquer Nimuhe, Morgause... Morgane. La peine lui sert la gorge. Alors il veut le voir de ses propres yeux.

« Montre moi, Merlin. »

Ce dernier reste figé, incapable d'assimiler ce que vient de dire Arthur et tout ce que cela implique.

« - Pardon ?... » la réponse est chuchotée, comme pour ne pas briser un rêve.

« - Tu as parfaitement compris. Je veux voir ta magie.  
>- Ici ? Dans l'enceinte du château ?; répond le sorcier, incrédule.<br>- Allons, nous sommes dans mes appartements. Personne n'oserait entrer sans s'annoncer au préalable; assure le Prince.  
>- Personne sauf votre père, le Roi. Celui qui a banni la magie de Camelot; répond Merlin en commençant à faire les cent pas, agité.<br>- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est incapable de se déplacer; le ton d'Arthur est plus sec, impatient. Ne cherche pas d'excuse. A moins que tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ne soit que mensonge... »

Merlin se fige alors, fixant Arthur sans rien dire. Il n'en a pas besoin. La peine qui voile son regard est telle qu'Arthur regrette immédiatement ses paroles. Il voudrait se reprendre mais il n'en a pas le temps, Merlin le devance :

« Très bien, si c'est ce que sa seigneurie désire... »

La peur lui comprime un peu plus le ventre. Que lui montrer ? Quel sort ? Attaque ou défense ? Fort ou doux ? Merlin ne sait quoi faire. Il retient un soupir puis lève une main vers sa bouche. Comme avec Gilli, il fait apparaître une flamme dans sa paume. Mais il veut qu'Arthur comprenne alors il va plus loin. Il fait flotter la flamme jusque devant son Maître, la faisant danser sous ses yeux. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il finit par l'envoyer dans la cheminée, attisant ainsi le feu déjà présent. Il se tient maintenant droit, fixant le Prince qui ne peut plus nier à présent. Son serviteur est un sorcier.

Et Arthur voit tout cela, et plus encore. Tout ce que cela implique. Mais ce qui le fascine le plus, c'est la couleur qu'on pris les yeux de Merlin, d'ordinaire si bleus. De l'or, voilà ce qu'il a vu resplendir dans ce regard qu'il connaît si bien. Comment une chose maléfique pourrait-elle avoir une couleur si rayonnante ? En voyant Merlin agir, il commence à saisir ce que la magie a de mauvais. Pour les âmes faibles, posséder un tel pouvoir revient a être à même de dominer un royaume. Comme ces princes qui se croient invincibles car, vivant dans un château, la réalité du monde ne les atteint pas.

_"_ _Comme __moi __avant__ que __Merlin __n'arrive __"_, pense-t-il soudainement.

Combien d'autres choses vont-elles changer dans sa vie grâce à son serviteur ? Si seulement il savait... Merlin a ce don de ne voir que le meilleur en chacun, même inconsciemment. Comme avec lui ou le dragon... Ou encore Morgana. Arthur secoue la tête, préférant ne pas penser à elle pour l'instant. Relevant les yeux sur l'homme face à lui, il frémit de voir combien Merlin est terrorisé. Pourquoi ? Le Prince appréhende peu à peu l'idée que Merlin pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Alors pourquoi cette peur ? Malgré ce qu'il peut lui dire, Arthur sait parfaitement que son serviteur n'est pas aussi peureux qu'il le montre. Combien de fois l'a-t-il accompagné au combat ? Il ne sait plus.

Et il réalise, enfin. Merlin est fort. Peut-être pas physiquement, il ne pense même pas à la magie. Mais à son âme, à ce qui fait de lui l'ami fidèle dont Arthur a toujours eu besoin pour mûrir, devenir une meilleure personne. Non, pas "ami"... Frère. Et le Prince sait. Il sait qu'il ne le dénoncera jamais. Comme Will l'a fait avant lui, il défendra ce secret, même au péril de sa vie. Et il réalise alors que Merlin l'a définitivement changé.

Mais Arthur est incapable de dire tout cela. C'est trop tôt, trop dur pour lui qui a appris dès son plus jeune âge à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, comme à son habitude, il cherche à détourner le sujet :

« Et bien, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es si doué pour allumer un feu. »

Un instant passe, sans un bruit. Puis Merlin commence à sourire, un de ses vrais sourires qui partent de ses yeux. Il respire, enfin. Se redresse un peu, comme si le poids du monde ne reposait plus sur ses seules épaules. Arthur a compris, Merlin le sait. Le chemin est encore long avant que le Prince n'accepte l'idée que la magie peut être une bonne chose, utilisée correctement. Mais ils ont fait le premier pas. A Merlin maintenant de lui apprendre, de lui faire découvrir ce monde qu'il a toujours fuit. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

« Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Attendez de savoir comment je fais avec votre bain ! »

Arthur esquisse un sourire. Lui aussi se rend compte de son ignorance. C'est à son tour d'éprouver un certain malaise. Il attrape son épée pour se rassurer.

« Nous verrons cela ce soir. En attendant, allons voir si tu sais enfin manier une masse d'arme. »

Le Prince sort, sous les protestations outrées de son serviteur. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, Merlin a toujours été, est et sera toujours un soleil qui resplendit pour ses proches. Comme ses yeux d'or, protégeant chacun de ceux qu'il aime.

Gare à ceux qui voudraient trop s'approcher !

Fin

(1) Répliques tirées de la version anglaise de la série.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu,  
>Maïawela.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : L'entraînement d'Arthur

Auteur: Maïawela

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Merlin et tous ses joyeux compères appartiennent à la BBC.

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, ça devait être un one-shot, sauf que mon cerveau en a décidé autrement. Une petite suite, qui sera peu-être suivie d'une autre petite suite voir d'une plus grande si j'arrive à la terminer. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, c'est très court, pas très élaboré, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture!

L'entraînement d'Arthur

« Allons Merlin ! Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'entrain à cet exercice ! »

Le susnommé lance un regard noir au Prince. Enfin, Roi. Les choses se sont accélérées ces derniers temps. Mais tout n'a pas changé. La brutalité de son maître, par exemple.

Grondant une nouvelle fois contre l'immaturité d'Arthur et son goût un peu trop prononcé pour les entraînements au combat, Merlin se relève. Chancelant sous le poids de l'armure (que le Roi l'a forcé à porter, bien qu'il lui ait assuré pouvoir s'en passer), le magicien brandit son épée.

« Torse ! Jambes ! Bouclier ! Jambes ! Tête ! »

Essayant tant bien que mal de suivre les injonctions d'Arthur, Merlin se défend comme il peut. Les armes n'ont vraiment jamais été son fort. Il en est maintenant persuadé. Et le Roi aussi, lorsqu'il voit son serviteur s'écrouler à nouveau. Il soupire doucement, amusé, avant de tendre une main vers lui.

« Et bien, heureusement que tu as d'autres capacités que les armes pour te défendre ! »

Remis debout maladroitement par son ami, Merlin retire son heaume avec soulagement.

« Justement, si je pouvais utiliser mes 'capacités', vous ne me jetteriez pas à terre aussi facilement !  
>- Sauf que nous sommes là pour parfaire MON maniement des armes, et non ta pratique de la magie.<br>- Evidemment… Alors pourquoi ne pas vous entraîner avec vos Chevaliers !?  
>- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de t'entendre protester ! »<p>

Ahuri devant le sourire moqueur de son Roi, Merlin ne peut que soupirer, fataliste. Non, vraiment, certaines choses ne changeront jamais !

FIN

En espérant que ça vous ait plu,  
>Maïawela.<p> 


End file.
